I Will Still Rise
by monkeygirl77
Summary: They have done the unthinkable. They have brainwashed the Four Archangels. Zachariah, Metatron, and Naomi have all but declared war on Heaven's Princes and they don't even know it. A few loyal are able to bring their Eldest back to his right mind, but what of the others? Michael is calling in everyone; but they have done horrid things to the warriors. Will they help? Or stand back?
1. Chapter 1

They struggled against his might barely able to get him down as he was needed. He was shouting and screaming about how he would banish them and strip them of their titles. They would be nothing! Fallen! Worse then that!

One of the two of them held his arms fast pulling him down with a long struggle.

The other was on top of him pushing down at his shoulders until he finally fell backwards with a yell.

The shorter of the two jammed a syringe into the archangels shoulder and pushed the plunger releasing the medicine into his blood stream. Michael cursed in ancient enochain before falling back unconscious.

"Nisroc did it work?"

"I don't know Haniel, only time will tell..."

The both sagged down on their brother exhausted after such a struggle. Nisroc wiped at a blot of blood that had congealed on his chin and moaned as his head throbbed. His brother and friend Haniel rubbed at his sore wrist as he sat back against their older brothers chest.

The two of them had been loyal soldiers of Michael's since they had been first created. Never having questioned or turned away even when he had changed. It did worry them though. For as long back as they could remember Michael had been the big brother for everyone, the softest despite his position of being the Sword of God. He'd been very strict with rules, if you did not know how to properly fly then you were not to weld a blade. He'd been protective and loving. He was known for giving harsh lessons and when they were over and done with he was often known to help those who had been particularly affected by the lesson.

Massaging wing joints.

Wrapping them in his own wings until they settled down.

Ensuring that they were looked over by the healers and then that they got the rest they had been ordered to get.

And then he had changed. They had assumed it was because of Lucifer's drastic change himself and the following fall but it had only gotten worse. He had become cold. Mean. Brutal.

He'd forced little ones barely out of flight training to learn to fight with a weapon. He yelled at those who fell during training. He struck the ones who would complain about pain in their wings. He was not their beloved brother any more and it sent them all for a loop. Haniel and Nisroc had watched him closely and had noticed the change swearing to get to the bottom of it.

And then it hit them.

They knew exactly what had happened. That one particular sister was always trying to get her hands on others and playing with her tools. They had not thought she would dare go after an Archangel let alone Michael. But there they were.

It was talked about much throughout their group of Powers as to what they should do and when it was decided it was done so in secret. Haniel and Nisroc had claimed to know someone who could make a toxin potent enough that it would jump start even an archangels healing abilities to the point that it practically reset everything. No one had asked for they all wanted the same thing in the end they would take whatever they could to get their beloved Leader back.

Even if it meant poisoning him.

* * *

"You want me to what?"

Semyaza looked at them as if they were insane. Michael already hated him why on earth would he agree to something like this! Nisroc and Haniel exchanged looks silently. Everyone knew of this ones specialty and yet he had never been one to use it against another angel not after the War.

"We need you to create a poison strong enough to jump start an Archangel."

"That's what I thought you said...No."

The fallen Grigori turned and began to walk away. Nisroc and his brother were quick in running after him. The Grigori was forced to a halt when they ran up in front of him blocking his path for escape.

"Please Yaza we beg this of you! He is broken! We fear for him!"

"Why should I care! I am bound here with the rest of my Garrison for one simple mistake and you expect me to help the one who bound me! I'm fallen and fallen are evil!"

Haniel shook his head, "But _your_ not! Please Sem we fear for what might have been done! We need to try this!"

He looked between both of his brothers for a long moment before sighing heavily and sitting on a well placed boulder.

"When do you need it?"

They smiled, "As soon as you can finish it!"

Semyaza nodded scrubbing a hand down his dirty face. The other two shone with such brilliance it was a wonder how they weren't found out. The Grigori sighed heavily before turning to look back up at the two.

"But if this fails I want no part!"

"Deal!"

"Then I guess I should get to work.."

* * *

They sat by their Archangel's bedside for weeks. When the others had found out just what they contact was they had not been as thrilled as they had been before and so the two of them had been punished. However no matter what was done to them they refused to give way the name of their brother whom had aided them the most. Semyaza may think he had nothing left to loose but it was not a weight they would carry should they give him away.

Besides despite what most might think not all Fallen are bad.

He did good work too and fast.

They had come back to him almost two days later and he held a small jar out to them in secret looking around nervously. There was a soft liquid substance that could be mixed with the whine Michael drank every night with no noticeable difference done to the drink.

When that had failed they had to resort to the syringe.

It was a long story.

Haniel had a cloth wrapped around his hand from the wound he'd gained and they had been angered that he would not warn them about the contact the liquid would leave but at the same time knew that they probably deserved it for asking him to do such a thing in the first place.

Nisroc watched his brother doze off where he sat with a huff of soft laughter before turning back towards their leader.

They were both shocked into awareness when two large warm hands grabbed them. One around the front of Haniel's top and the other around Nisroc's wrist and they were pulled down beside the Archangel. Still and stiff with the fear that it might not have worked they were as stiff as planks of wood. Soft white and blue wings wrapped around them pulling them in closer to his sides as arms wrapped about their shoulders until they were flesh against him.

Michael sighed in contentment as his rubbed at the side of their neck's with gentle thumbs.

"Michael? Sir?"

"While I appreciate what you two did for me if you ever poison me again it will not bare the same results you gain now."

They exchanged looks, or attempted too,but as they moved an inch away from his sides he tightened his grip until he forced them back down. He opened his eyes a few moments later as he pushed himself up against his pillows. In accordance with his moving they were pulled upwards too as he had yet to release them from his hold. His eyes were quick in spying the bandage around the redheads hand and he picked it up gingerly.

"What's this? And don't call me that, we are all brothers are we not?"

Haniel smiled at his brother but blushed down under their elder's gaze.

"Haniel?"

"Its nothing sir."

Michael pursed his lips, "If you will force my hand I will extract the desired information from you brother."

The younger gulped, "We were not warned about the affects of contact with the poisons from our contact but it was something we deserved for asking for such a thing."

"And your wrist?"

Haniel looked away, "You umm...My wings...I failed in the last round of training..."

"I hurt you?"

Haniel nodded and he sighed turning his attention back around with a hand under his chin. His eyes were soft when he looked into them.

"Look at me little brother. You will not be punished for being unfit to train and I apologize for harming you further, allow me to help you?"

He was tentative about it but the younger nodded his head slowly watching carefully as the Archangel wrapped a hand around his injured wrist and it began to glow a faint blue hue.

"You said your wings were involved? Are they alright? Let me see."

This was the brother they remembered the one whom they all loved. Haniel carefully folded his aching wing around and stiffened when the archangel grabbed it. He stood completely still as he moved his fingers over it, bending it this way and that, nodding his head to himself and pushing his thumb into the muscle under the joint. Haniel let out a sigh of contentment as he fell forward in comfort at such a movement. Michael smiled down at him from above his head.

It had worked.

* * *

Semyaza was not prepared for the sound of wings flapping behind him, nor the two that followed, and he prepared himself for an uneven attack.

That never came.

Softly he called out.

"Did it work?"

It was the voice and the proximity of said voice that answered him that startled him into jumping up.

"It did little brother, and while I do not know whether to be worried that you could create such a thing in that amount of time or not, I am thankful that you did."

He spun around fast in shock and terror. Michael stood behind him in simply white robes wrapped only around his waist. Nisroc and Haniel stood behind him smiling. He let out a yelp as he was pulled from his feet and into his brothers arms.

"You are coming with me little brother. They told me that you had not wished to be revealed had it not worked, but seeing it was your cure-all that has worked they thought it appropriate to enlighten me to me real savior."

Semyaza was tucked into his chest smoothly and he leaned forward to whisper into his ear causing the younger angel to still.

"Perhaps, for your help, I shall reevaluate your case. However for purposes to maintain secrecy we must do things that we wish not to."

He nodded his head above the Grigori and the two Power's stepped forward. Haniel held a collar of spikes in hand and Nisroc a pair of manacles. Semyaza's eyes widened in alarm and he began to squirm. He would not be locked up again! He had only done as asked of him! The Archangel grunted as an elbow plowed into his stomach.

Tightening his hold he pulled the smaller angel closer.

"Sshh be still little one we mean no harm! You are not to be punished! I swear it to you that you are under my protection not my wrath. We cannot just go parading around Heaven with a Grigori on the free for it would draw too much attention. Any wounds you sustain wearing these things I will heal myself," He was grateful when the struggles lessened.

"I promise this to you no harm shall come to you after this day I swear it on our Father."

He made a motion with his free hand for the collar and the guilt he felt when he slipped it around the younger's neck was strong within his grace. It was made to fit and that in itself made him sick to his stomach. He knew that his two loyal Power's knew who had done that to him and his brothers but they were being mysteriously tight lipped about it. Not even his best tactics had worked and he had eons and eons of practice in the fine art of extracting needed information from stubborn tight lipped younger siblings.

Semyaza's breath hitched at the clasp of a lock around the back of the collar his eyes going wide in fear.

No angel should ever feel such fear and especially not from him. He had always made sure that the younger angel's knew how much they meant to him and how much he cared for them. If it weren't so dire a situation he would wrap the youngling in his wings and cradle him close until he knew it was in no danger.

Raphael would heal every wound and every scratch he could locate with gentle touches and compassion.

Gabriel would undoubtedly find and exploit every weak point on the younger until he was rolling in the grass with no room for such fears, Lucifer most probably helping him.

Another hand for the manacles, "It is only until we can each my personal garden and then you will be free'd."

It was not like he was left a choice being chained and collared like a criminal so Semyaza merely nodded his head as best he could turning his gaze to the ground. He felt the cool ground come back under his feet and warm hands caressed the sides of his face.

"I promise you little one."

The mighty Archangel looked around at his three younger brothers nodding his head and opening his wings. In a large swoop and a tug at their graces he lifted them all from the ground. Haniel and Nisroc let out sounds of surprise as they opened their own wings quickly and looked ahead when deep resounding chuckles broke through the currants to their ears.

"Jerk!"

Semyaza was balanced between his two brothers as they flew higher and higher fear lacing his entire being.

They broke through the boundaries of the Earth like bullets streaking through the air. Heads turned to look at them as they flew passed and Semyaza wanted to shrivel up and hide away from their eyes as soon as he became their focus. Many pointed and some laughed at the poor Grigori that the Archangel Michael was finally going to rid the world of.

Following him close behind they made it to his own Garden in good time. Michael touched down gently and spun as soon as he was stable to catch the small Grigori before Haniel and Nisroc could accidently drop him. Steady hands gathered at the back of his neck as he leaned closer blocking his view by a strong tanned chest gently working at unclasping the many locks on the collar until he was able to pull them off and pull the dreaded thing away throwing it across the garden somewhere out of sight.

Warm hands wrapped around his arms traveling down slowly to his wrists where they gently pried the manacles off and tossed them much like the collar.

Semyaza took a breath he did not know he was holding as the arms moved back up to wrap around his neck pulling him into an embrace. Michael held the small Grigori to him as he addressed his Powers.

"Haniel and Nisroc. I do not want you leaving my Garden. You may go anywhere you wish but do not have permission to leave. Others may get suspicious to your recent behaviors and I do no want harm to befall you."

They nodded exchanging close looks. An ordinary Angel could not enter an Archangel's personal garden without them being present or permission. Only Archangels could enter another's garden and even then they needed permission to bring others in with them as well. Michael held onto the youngest in his garden as he watched his two trusted Power's nod and turn whispering to each other a conversation he was not privy to.

Yet.

Looking down at the little one he pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his head.

"Brother I have a few question's that I need answers to, will you make this easy on us all and simply answer them or shall I need to pull the answers from you forcefully?"

He admittedly did not like the way the younger stiffened at his words. A few rounds of healthy tickles always got them their desired information so what was his fear for? What had he done to them when he was not himself?

Did he think he was going to be tortured with pain?

"Little one, look at me," He pulled back only just to lift his chin up with a gentle finger, "I promised you that you would be safe from harm. Did I not?"

Semyaza nodded shyly.

"Then why do you fear I shall break my promise?"

He got shy again and Michael sighed in fondness pulling the angel back into a hug.

"I do not know why you fear me so much but I do intend to get to the bottom of it."

Leaning down only slightly he swooped an arm under the Grigori's knees and lifted him from the ground with only eliciting a small sound in return.

"Come we have much to talk about."

Semyaza watched as he was carried to a hollowed out hole in a large tree trunk. Soft clothes covered the ground thick enough to be padded underneath them as they entered. Small glowing candles lightened up to cozy little hideaway warmly casting a safe glow around them. Pillows lined the floor in piles Michael choosing a section and sitting down by them leaning back comfortably.

As a Grigori, Semyaza had had the privilege of being in an Archangel's personal garden having been in Lucifer's and Raphael's a time before. But never could he remember being inside of Michael's.

It was not what one would expect from the head Archangel but it was a welcome change.

He was settled comfortably in the elder's lap as arms wrapped around him lightly.

"What was it that was asked of you to create such a potion?"

Semyaza looked ahead refusing to recount anything that might be cause for him to break a promise as thready as that one was. There was a huff and a tsk behind him as his stubbornness was taken into account.

"I do seem to recall that it was always when our brother Raphael went after your hips that it always made you talk willing or not. Shall I use such things to get my desired answers from you little one? In my opinion you look like you could use a good laugh."

His eyes widened in caution at such a threat being given. He too could remember those days. Scenes of hands and brightly colored feathers crossed his mind's eye in a matter of moments. Back then they had all been home and there had been laughter and songs that filled the air Heaven together in harmony as they had all been together as family should be.

They had always went after his hips after making such a discovery.

"They asked for a poison strong enough to jump start an Archangel."

Michael hummed into his shoulder.

"I said no but they were convincing."

A nod this time, "Could you make more if asked?"

Semyaza looked up at his older brother. Despite his cautiousness it felt good to be wrapped in his embrace again. Michael smiled down at him brushing their noses together softly. Slowly the Grigori nodded his head in assent that he could indeed make more should he need to, but why he would was beyond him.

"But-"

"Hush little one, I am not done asking my questions just yet."

Semyaza ducked lowly at the reprimand.

"Do you know who it was that rewrote our memories?"

He stilled and it was something that Michael noticed immediately.

"Semyaza?"

It was fear that he felt quaking the younger's grace. Fear and knowledge. He did in fact know then and was simply afraid to tell him. Tightening his hold slightly he surrounded them both by his six marvelous wings until they were blocked out from the outside world by a wall of white soft feathers.

"Tell me little one."

Licking his lips gave way his desire, "It...It was...Naomi...Naomi and Metatron...They had help though...Zachariah...We found them in the process of rewriting Archangel Gabriel and Archangel Lucifer. Us and the others...Malachi and Anna..Urial and Castiel and Balthazar...Haniel and Nisroc...When they saw us and figured out what we had seen that they had betrayed you they used their leverage to have most of us cast out...They had you hunt down Balthazar and Malachi...They made you turn on Castiel and Uriel...They made it seem as though Anna had done it when they tore her grace out...Nisroc and Haniel are easy in adaptation and so they went under the radar."

"And the Grigori?"

Semyaza looked faraway for a moment.

"What rumors there are about us are true. But we are not evil. We have made mistakes, but haven't we all? We were banished for our crimes never to set foot into Heaven again on _your_ command. We live in peace though. We get together sometimes, few of us, and talk to catch up on currant events.."

A warm nose pressed into the back of his neck as lips spoke into his skin.

"I see. Thank you little brother. For your help. While I cannot recall such a punishment I can change what is written. Perhaps it is time that you all had the chance to come home once more. Had the option to do so."

He watched with wide eye as a hand slid up to wrap around his forehead. His fear was palpable in that moment. How easy it would be for the Archangel to snap his neck.

"Do you know the locations of the others? How many of you remain?"

Semyaza's eyes widened at such a question. The Archangel knew he would never give his brethren away willingly. When his silence remained steady Michael nodded again leaning back and tucking the smaller angel under his chin. Holding him steady to his chest he took a deep breath and dived within.

It was not a matter of not knowing.

He was there when Father spoke of what to do to the Grigori in accordance with their crimes. He was there when Raphael wept after having sealed Azazel away as he had. He himself had been the one to bind Semyaza so his cautiousness and stubbornness was to be accepted.

But this was something that they needed.

And so when he opened his eyes again they began to glow, the Grigori Leader's following suit.

Through their bond he spoke, not the Leader of the Grigori to his Soldiers, but as Michael the Eldest Archangel; Sword of Heaven and First Prince, to his youngest brothers.

 _"_ _Urakiba, Ramiel, Kokabiel, Tamiel, Ramiel, Danel, Ezeqiel, Baraqiel, Asael, Armers, Ananel, Zaqiel, Samsiel, Sateal, Turiel, Yomyiel, Azazel. You have been called for your judgement."_

Releasing his hold on the Grigori in his grasp he caught him as he fell unconscious laying him softly on the warm blankets and satins on the ground cradled among the many pillows. Flicking a wing tip over his cheek tenderly he looked to the sky's around them and as slowly but surely they began to fill with balls of light.

He would get his Brother's back.

And make this all better again.

If it was a war that those three wanted it was a war they would get.

A war against the Four Princes of Heaven had just begun.

And he was recalling _all_ the warriors.

* * *

 **So this is another new fic of mine! Kind of an AU idea but I'm gonna run with it!**

 **What's going to happen to the other Archangels? Who are the other warriors that Michael will call for? Will they fight for him? For Them? Will the Grigori be as he remembers them or has banishment changed them? Now that he's 'awakened' how will he act when he sees the turmoil in Heaven? How will he awaken his Brothers? Where are they? Will Zachariah, Metatron, and Naomi finally get what they deserve?**


	2. Chapter 2

_"_ _Holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair.  
_

 _Standing on guard for the ones that we've sheltered._

 _We'll always be ready because we will always be there."_

 _Citizen/Soldier~~~ 3 Doors Down_

* * *

 **Part One: The Prince**

He stood straight and tall as the others slowly made their way into his Garden.

Haniel and Nisroc looked up at the odd balls of light as they got closer and closer. Looking back at their commander in confusion. Wouldn't the best course of action be to not draw too much attention to the fact that he was no longer a mindless drone.

They watched their Archangel carefully as he stood straight and regal in front of the large tree hideaway that he had built long ago for himself and his fledgling brothers and sisters to relax in after hard days of work. Candles, dozens of them casting a warm glow over the area, made him seem larger than he was (or he simply was larger then he had been only mere hours ago) night had fallen since he had sent out the call for them and he had yet to move from that position.

And Semyaza had yet to walk from the hideaway too.

They exchanged looks as they turned back to the orbs flying closer and closer.

As the distance seemed to lessen the orbs turned into silhouettes of bodies. Dozens of them flew cautiously through the skies of their home and it made Michael feel sick to his stomach that any angel, fallen or not, would be so fearful of coming home again.

The first few landed before him in his garden staring up at him as he stared down at them.

One of them, a female, fell to her knees in terror at the thought that her end was near.

Despite not being in his right mind for many many moons he remembered vividly all that had transpired. He moved in that moment coming to kneel in front of her caressing her cheek gently until she looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"Urakiba, what is wrong little sister?"

She sniffled staring up at him with wide eyes.

"You called us brother...Michael..Sir...Now we are to die? Right?"

He stared at her sadly shaking his head slowly. Sighing he reached out and lifted her under the arms up from the grass setting her on his hip like she was a fledgling still. Oh how it felt good to be so much bigger than most of the others.

"That is what is written, isn't it? You have committed wrongs?"

She nodded shyly cautious of her place in his reach.

"Haven't we all though? I was not myself when punishing you and I fear I might have been too harsh with you. No harm shall come to you and yours."

She stared at him for a long moment, nervous as she reached a hand up to his cheek.

"Micha?"

He smiled at her gently bending down slightly to press a kiss to her palm.

"Yes little sister? I am back now and things are going to change from here on."

More began to congregate on the patch of field and he set his dear sister down to her feet. Taking her chin in hand he gathered her attention for a moment more.

"No more kneeling little sister."

She nodded shyly as he rubbed her cheek before turning away. Some were gathered on rocks and others cross-legged on the grass. Some were whispering words begging for forgiveness and others were staring at him in trepidation.

Clearing his throat Michael drew their attention to rest on him.

"Brothers. Sisters. I know you are here because you think you are to be judged and punished but that is not the case. You have all commited crimes."

His gaze traveled over all of them. Taking them in silently to remember forever. They all looked like they could use a good wash. And a good meal for that matter. Then maybe a good rest as well. He smiled as his thoughts drifted to Semyaza curled around one of his personal pillows.

"But you are all young and learning yet so while your crimes were worthy of harsh punishment perhaps binding you was a bit harsher then it should have been."

There was a soft whisper that flowed through the crowd as his words sunk in. Waving a hand and a small basin of soaps appeared before them. They looked from it to the Archangel in confusion. Next to it a pile of clean soft robes appeared. This was beyond them and what they thought from him.

"There is a hot spring on the other side of that bolder, each of you are to take a bar each and clean yourselves up. There is a new robe for all of you that I expect to be worn. After you complete that there is a fruit tree on the left side bearing any fruits you could wish for I want you to eat until your full. Then come back to me. You will rest through the night and we will discuss further in the morning hours. Any questions?"

As one the other Grigori shook their heads. Archangel eyes peered around the group until they fell upon one in particular.

"All except Armers. You are to come with me now. Do not worry for you will get clean and nourishment. But there is matters I wish to discuss with you first."

One, a young one it seems, raises his hand slightly as if frightened to ask a question. He smiles as he moves closer kneeling in front of him. Little eyes staring up into his soft brown.

"Yes Ramiel? Ask what you need."

"So...We aren't going to die?"

He shakes his head and the smile that lights up the fledglings face makes his grace soar at the same time it makes it burn.

"Not by my hand. Not today."

Michael gathers the little one close to him lifting the child up from the ground and onto his hip slowly. Others watch him apprehensively as he holds the youngest of their group. Softening his features as to not cause alarm he raises his free arm.

"Come here. All of you."

They watch him for a long time carefully waiting for any sort of trick but when none comes forth they move forward slowly melding against his sides. He has two wrapped under his arm and fifteen more gathered around him in a large compact circle. The Archangel wraps his wings around them carefully.

"I am back now and things will be changing."

He holds them close for a long time before releasing them and setting little Ramiel on his feet again. The fledgling grins up at him and takes the hand of one of his sisters as he's lead away to the hot springs he's pointed out.

His gaze turns.

Although he had been promised no harm Armers is still in the midst of a flight or fight mindset and so when the Archangel's back is turned he attempts to make a run for it. He is not as agile as he was in the good old days and his struggles intensify when arms wrap around his waist and he's hauled back into a warm chest.

"You are not going anywhere little one."

He's carried like the fledgling he hasn't been for some time now to a hot spring behind the cut out tree that the Archangel uses. Michael spares no time in simply dropping him in. Normally he would have allowed him to at least strip but not after he had attempted to run.

Armers surfaces sputtering warm water and wiping it from his eyes. He turns at the soft chuckles and almost glares at the archangel sitting on the edge next to him. He's passed a bar of smooth soap to which he looks down at.

"Do not forget to get behind your ears."

The Grigori mumbles under his breath as he sits back in the warm water and relaxes. It soothes worn muscles and calms his body down to nothing. He washes slowly under the eyes of his older brother as he cannot be trusted not to run whilst he is on his own devices anymore and Michael chuckles when he kicks up his feet into his lap and reclines in the water floating on top comfortably.

He twitches when warm hands grab at his feet gently and softly begin to massage them. It's a good half an hour later when he tugs on the feet in his hold pulling the Grigori towards him. He can feel the others digging through the pieces of clothing he had left for them and conversing with his two Powers.

Sometimes he forgets that Haniel and Nisroc had once been good friends with many of them.

Armers startles from the sleep like state he had fallen into when a top is pulled over his head. It has been a while since someone else had dressed him. His eyes flew open in surprise and he nearly rolled back into the spring had it not been for the Archangel reaching him just in time.

"Settle Armers. You are not to be punished. I gave you my word on such matters."

A bit begrudgingly he submits to his older brother and allows himself to be picked up from the ground and carried back towards the tree hideaway. He's handed an apple gotten from somewhere he had not seen and sets about to nibbling at it as the smooth rocking of the Archangel's steps soothes his mind.

The Hallow is warm as they duck into it and he is set down on the soft satin's covering the ground. There is a body hidden from view under a covering blanket seemingly still alive by the indication of the rise and fall of their chest.

He turns at the soft hand under his chin.

"Armers I have a request I must ask of you."

"Who's that?"

They both know whose question is truly asked first but they both leave it alone. Michael spares the mound a soft look before returning his gaze.

"A brother."

Before the Grigori can look back around he is turned forcefully to face the Archangel.

"There is something that you need to know and in this knowledge there is something that I must know as well."

He noddes as if to tell his older brother to go on.

"War has been declared against your Princes-"

"And we should concern ourselves with this? Concern ourselves with the ones who betrayed us? Who bound us? Who make us live in contempt forever known as the ones who had destroyed peace?"

Michael held his temper.

"Armers we were not ourselves and the other three still aren't. I understand your anger, your resentment, but do you honestly think we would have done such horrid things to you and yours had we had control over our own minds?"

"What do you mean?"

Now he had his attention.

"There had been rumors that three of our siblings had decided to test their luck in gaining control of the Archangels. Wiping out our memories and our control. We acted in ways that we would never act on a usual basis."

He could see that he was getting through to his younger brother.

"Raphael loved you dearly. You and your brothers were all he ever talked about. Azazel held his heart. Why would he have you bound and Azazel buried alive if he were in control of his own?"

"Because he is insane! I do not know! We have not seen nor heard from Heaven in so long. Why do you have need of us now?"

"Armers you are an apothecary? Haniel and Nisroc discovered, or knew (that part still confused him), about our state of minds and in doing so needed a poison potent enough to jump start an Archangel. Semyaza is very good at what he does but he can not make enough alone. There is more then simply an Archangel he needs to rewaken."

Armers stared at him in alarm as his question came back to the forefront of his mind.

"So I ask this of you, should you be asked to make a biological weapon for me would you be willing to do so?"

"I will not kill my brothers despite all that they have done to us."

"That's not what I mean Mers. No. Would you create a weapon so strong that it can undo the work done by those hands. Will you create a weapon strong enough to jump start three archangels in one go?"

Armers looked at him for a long time after that as thing jumbled around in his head. Michael was patient though and waited for as long as he needed to get it all processed.

"I cannot do it alone."

"You will not be alone."

Curiousity won over and the Grigori as swift as he remembered them being reached over and yanked the blanket away from the mound on the floor.

His breath caught.

The Archangel moved.

Semyaza.

Armers spun around his eyes alight in feirce self-preservation and determination. He glared accusingly at the Archangel sitting calmly behind him.

"What have you done to him!"

Armers may no be the leader of the Grigori. That being Semyaza himself. But he was a good second in command when the need arose. That was not lost on the Archangel either. Michael looked at his sleeping younger brother softly before turning his gaze back to the other.

"The same I intend to do to you."

Before he could react the Archangel reached a hand across and pressed it to his forehead. Armers eyes rolled into his head and he fell forward. Muscles completely lax, Michael caught him easily with a smile, he carefully placed him next to his brother and covered them both back up with the blanket.

They were both still adorable when they were sleeping.

Crawling out from his Hallow he was overcome with emotion at the scene of his other younger brothers and sisters; cleaned and dressed. They watched him carefully as he opened his hands and splayed his fingers out with his palm up.

Silken and Satin blankets appeared on top of the grass.

"Take one each of you. Before we do anything you could all use a good rest. You are safe here so have no fear. This Garden is mine under my jurisdiction and my protection. Rest easy."

He walked through them as they gathered a blanket and spread out. A few sisters gathered over there, a brother here, some fledglings across the way. They all settled down under the watchful eye of their elder brother.

Michael smiled at a few snapping his fingers to tuck a blanket around Tamiel's shivering form.

He knelt, "Little one, where is Azazel?"

Tamiel looked up at him sleepily, "He is trapped. Chained to the mountain. When you get close you can hear him screaming. He cannot get free."

Michael nodded panic flaring in his grace as he pet the others hair softly and stood from his kneel. Tamiel clutched at the blanket he had tucked around him and turned back onto his side falling fast asleep moment later.

He walked through them until he fell upon the familiar sight of his two Powers. Michael could not help the grin that spread across his face at the sight of Haniel using his brother as a leg rest. Nisroc would huff and push his feet off of him only for moments later for them to return.

They looked up in unison at his chuckles.

"I see you two are comfortable."

"Yes Michael."

"Yeeeep!"

It was clear who had more of an influence on Haniel then he had.

('Gabriel did you put glowing orbs on the back ends of those insects?'…...'Yeeeeep! Aren't they pretty Mikey?')

"I must leave for a while. I will only be a short time gone. Do not leave this Garden under any circumstance. Am I understood?"

They nodded at him and he smiled.

"Good. Now get some rest, the both of you. Father knows you both look like you could use it."

Michael stood from his position and looked around at his peaceful brothers and sisters. He opened his great white wings and beat them softly before taking a leap into the air.

He needed to get Azazel and then they could begin recruiting. There was the Dominions. The Cherubs. The Principalities. The Choirs. The Messengers. Rit Zien. Cupids. Seraphs. His Powers. And many many others.

Then they would get Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel back even if it killed him.

(But he would be much appreciative if it didn't.)

* * *

 **So! Michael's finally gotten the Grigori, or most of them. He's going to retrieve Azazel? Will he gain the trust of the other Grigori? Will Semjaza and Armers get along? Can they make what is asked of them? Will they be able to waken the others? Will Michael get more legions to aid him?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Child of Dreams: Yes. The same. Ish. LOL! I guess you could say that my Azazel is an OC. I based him heavily on the lore aspect of his character, the Grigori Azazel was one of the generals, ten in total, and he taught us about weaponry and cosmetics. Thanks so much for the review!**

 **Cutecookielove: OMG thank you! Perhaps it will, perhaps it wont, (it probs will lol no doubt) thank you so much for all your kind words! Made me smile so much!**

 **Robin0203: Sorry it took so long buddy!**

 **JaliceJelsa4eva: HI SO NICE TO MEET YOU! thank you so much for the review! and all the kind words! You guys are all so nice!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much! I imagine Michael being a pretty cool guy out of human eyes! They so will and it will be glorious!**

 ** _Thank you everyone who stuck by me! I am so sorry this took so long to get out! I'm not going to lie, for a while I lost where I was taking this, but I got it back now AND ITS NOT DEAD! LOL!_**

* * *

The air was as dry as the sand that fly's around with it. It was an arid stretch of dirt that even in the late night hours was still too heated for anyone of the mortal status to remain safely for long periods of time. In the distance illuminated by the stars was the large jagged Mountains looming over the land below like that of a silent guardian.

He stepped over rocks and around dead bushes through the sandy desert floors.

It crackled under his sandals as he moved as if following an unseen path laid out before him.

True to Tamiel's word as he got closer and closer to the Mountain he could hear the screaming of what sounded like an animal floating in the wind. It was not a strong wind but it was a dry one.

He kicked rocks as he moved making them sound like small rain drops as they bounced off of other rocks and boulders littering the desert floor. It was not a fast pace that he traveled at but it was definitely not a liesurely one.

 _Azazel_.

He had known what he had done, not only down here on Earth with the orders he had been given, but to Raphael in forcing his hand when it came to sealing him away.

Coming to a stop before the bottom of the large rocky mountain he gingerly placed his hands on his hips simply taking a moment to look at the large landform. A sign of his Father's strength. Closing his eyes the Archangel took a deep breath gathering his grace to him in full. When they opened once more they flashed a brilliant bright orange shining the color of the brightest sun. He raised his hands above his head slowly, deliberately.

The ground shifted open, a crack appearing in the solid earth under his feet. A doorway of sorts was revealed to him rock stairs leading down into the ground slid out of the rock earth before him.

He moved forward down the steps in a quick but light downwards into the earth below him. The path was lit by various burning torches leading down a long winding staircase. The prison itself was far under the crust of the Earth down where it was cold and damp.

The steps passed quickly as he moved downward effortlessly. The stairs opened into a large room cut out of the bedrock. There was a large tomb like structure in the middle of the room and from within he could make out the sounds of strangled screaming.

Something was pounding against the bottom of the lid. Hard.

He stepped forward bracing his hands against the edge of the lid of the large sarcophagus and heaved himself forward. The lid moved effortlessly under his strength revealing the person inside. Shackled hands shot up as if to smack against the top once more only to thrust themselves into open air. At the speed they were going the entire body jumped at the unblocked blow.

Michael was quick in grabbing the thin wrists before they had a chance to fall back under. The movement he had made pushed most of the sharp rocks and stones away from his face leaving only the dark hood that had been pulled over his head in sight. Though the rocks had been removed the hood still stuck to his face in what he guessed was blood and scrapes ran up his arms and over his shackled hands.

At the feeling of someone's hands restraining them they struggled once more. Gurgles and groans filled the still dusty air as they pulled against him.

"Sshh calm down. Calm down. You are alright. I am going to pull you free but I need you to calm down."

The struggles lessened but he could still feel the tenseness under his fingers. Michael nodded despite being unable to be seen by the other and hefted them out of their prison. Wards sparked and broke under the pressure of his grace in an instance. He pulled him back until legs were dragging over the edge revealing the shackled ankles.

Once he felt that he was free from the tomb prison the struggles began anew. Michael lost his grip and dropped the boy to the ground albeit more harshly then he had wanted to and he could only sit back as they curled in on themselves reaching up shaking hands to pull the hood free.

Even though Raphael had been merciful enough to add some sort of protection to the boys face it was clear that the sharp rocks had still cut through the rocks as the scratches littering his skin shone with fresh lines of blood left by the rocks.

Eyes flashed a dull yellow before returning to a bright gold color.

"Azazel."

He got a glare for his effort in calling the name but it went ignored.

"I am going to help you."

Again he did not wait for the yes or no from the other as he moved across the floor silently. Wide eyes watched him as he knelt down to remove the leather from around his mouth. Azazel licked his lips a few times before looking up at him and spitting in his face.

Michael reeled back throwing a hand up to wipe the nasty glob from his face. Azazel glowered at him as he licked his lips again. The Archangel turned back around to face him and sighed harshly through his nose while reaching for the key he kept hanging around his neck to unlock the shackles on both his wrists and ankles.

As soon as his hands were free the Grigori swung around to punch him. Being out of training as he was it was easy for his older brother to grab his fist and swing him up over his shoulder.

"I told you to calm down."

Azazel struggled against him.

"And you're a dick!"

"Watch your language little one."

"Don't tell me what to do! You don't own me! You had me locked away! This is all your fault!"

Michael shook his head even as he turned to walk them back up the stone steps. Azazel swung from his shoulder with every step.

"Now technically speaking you fall under Raphael-"

"Don't say his name! He's even more of a dick then you!"

"I will not warn you again Azazel. As I was saying, now technically you fall under Raphael's jurisdiction but considering your position with the Powers that would also have you falling under mine as well and that being said should you use such language it would be within my rights to punish you."

Azazel fell still despite the rocking of his footsteps leading them above his prison.

"Torture you mean?"

"I can think of other things besides pain that would be useful in getting the language message across to you."

That had the younger angel shivering and falling silent. Michael hummed in agreement to the stance the Grigori took as he continued the long walk up. Despite the length of the staircase he made quick work of it. The earth fell away as he came to the edge of the prison revealing the cooling desert to the both of them as the night fell to twilight.

Michael grit his teeth. Azazel had taken to grabbing handfuls of his feathers and tugging on them as hard as he could.

"Azazel, stop."

"Make me."

He growled lowly at the challenge being presented to him, swinging the younger angel around in his arms and snapping his wings in discomfort. How dare this little troublemaker challenge him! Azazel made a noise of alarm as he was shifted suddenly, Michael thought he was so sneaky didn't he.

The younger angel grappled at his older brother's pants bottoms, dangling upside down by the arm wrapped his around his knees.

"Hey! Let me up!"

"What was it you said? Make me."

His Grigori package squirmed around, grabbing at his legs, the Archangel grinned at his younger brothers kicking feet as he bent slightly opening his wings widely. Azazel screamed when his brother jumped into the air, leaving the desert behind them. His chuckles floated in the wind as his younger brothers delirious screams filled in around him.

They broke through the dimensions at a racing speed, flashing into Heaven like a shooting star. Heads turned at their entrance but, much to his relief, not as many as early that day. The Hospital was closed for the night, and Gabriel's tower (which was usually just as silent) was dead still.

Azazel has not made this trip easy on him in the slightest, still wildly punching at his thighs and back, and while his patience known for being rather lasting, Michael is starting to reach his limit.

"You. Need. To. Cool. Off."

Michael ground out, trying to keep his temper in check, and landed heavily in his garden. Azazel growled in response punching angrily at the back of his older brothers knee. Bending forward the Archangel pulled the younger angel back over his shoulder, arms waving windmill style, Azazel let out a yelp as he fell backwards into the pool making a big splash.

His brother of the archangelic variety laughed at him as he surfaced, wiping water from his eyes hastily and brushing hair from sticking to his face, he glared at his so called elder.

"Why'd you do that! These were my only robes!"

"You expect me to allow you to bath yourself clean and then put those rags back on?"

"Well excuse me!"

"You are more trouble then your worth sometimes."

Azazel splashed water at him before ducking back down and letting it pool around his shoulders. It felt good having the warm water to sooth the cuts and soreness away. And he almost shut his eyes at the feeling.

But then something hard hit him in the forehead and it was right back to glaring at his older brother.

"What?"

"Don't forget to get behind those dusty ears of yours."

Michael was enjoying this was too much for Azazel's liking but there was little he could do to fight it, he was in the minority here, and the other was an Archangel. Growling he made to throw the soap back at his older brother but was stopped by a finger.

"You throw that back and you're giving me free range to do what I want with it. Those toes of yours looked awefully dirty, perhaps I should start there? Where did I place that brush?"

That had him pulling the soap back and lathering it in his own hands, Michael smiled at him knowingly,"Good choice little brother."

He may not have gotten soap thrown at him but he did get another quite large splash.

And perhaps he may have deserved that much at this point.

Azazel grumbled under his breath something that sounded suspiciously like 'stupid archangel and his stupid soap' among various other things but let them slide. It took him a good twenty minutes to scrub all the dirt and mud off himself and even then his skin was still dry from the coating.

"Give me your feet, I will rub lotion into them," Michael held a hand out expectantly and though part of him was tempted to do just the opposite but the aspect of getting a foot massage was overweighing the other.

And so he passed them up.

It felt so sooo good. His brothers hands were warm and soft, despite popular belief, and he so enjoyed it.

'Oh by Father, right there, yes right there!'

"You like that?"

Amusement, whatever, still felt good.

Michael smiled softly as he sat the still form down on the mat and wrapped a blanket around his shoulders. He brushed a few strands of hair from his sleeping face and leaned down to press a kiss to his temple.

"Sleep well little one, you've more then earned it," he turned to peer at the others sleeping soundly around him as he stood to continue his rounds through them all, "You all have."

They'd rest, until he was satisfied, and then they would get back to business.

* * *

 **So Azazels back! How will he respond to seeing all his other brothers and sisters? How will they respond to him? Who are they going to go after next? What's Michael's plan of attack?**

 **STAAAAYYYYYY TUNED!**


End file.
